


My Wife

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	My Wife

为了庆祝我的生日，我的妻子在家里为我筹备了一场小型聚会。我在前段时间刚刚被推选为新任党魁，虽然是生日的名义，我们也邀请了不少商界和政界中和我关系比较好的人士，可以借此机会再给妻子介绍介绍。她现在是一家商业银行的行长，但我知道她也是想从政的。  
我很欣赏我妻子的能力和才华，她很有政治敏感度，我想如果没有她，我也不会这么快坐上这个位子。她早就应该踏入这个圈子的，待在商界我觉得很浪费。如果不是前两年生了小孩，为了照顾孩子，自己身体也有些不好需要休养，如今应该是她来跟我介绍那些名流。  
所以我有些愧疚。  
原本要孩子应该是两个人的事，按理说两个人做好的决定不应该有人愧疚才是正常的，但我和妻子的这个孩子来得比较突然。  
我和妻子的关系很平等，在平常，她也会有强势的时候。我很爱看她强势起来时双手抱在胸前，扬着下巴当仁不让的样子，虽然这也让我很头疼。但我和妻子有着非常隐私的秘密，她爱玩一些疼痛的小游戏。结婚前我都没有发现，是结婚后，她总爱在我坐在电脑前工作的时候或者聚精会神地看电视的时候跑过来趴在我大腿上。她的睡裙很短，一趴下屁股都遮不住，内裤也露了出来。集中的注意力被打断的感觉让我烦躁，妻子裙底的风景又更加让我难以重新回到原来的状态，我不免会窝火地朝她屁股上扇两巴掌。但我当时并不知道惹恼我这就是妻子的目的，这样的举动让她变本加厉，直到某一天我打算就这件事好好谈谈，她才红着脸支支吾吾地说出了原因。我当时有些惊讶，但很快就接受了，并且和她进行了我们从认识到那个时候为止最满意的一次性爱。听起来很矛盾是吗？一个事业有成的女强人，却有虐恋情结。但我不这样认为，我认为这一点都不矛盾，或者说，人本来就是矛盾的。太弱小的人希望强大，太强大的人也会想要被支配的快感。她说她很喜欢趴在我腿上的感觉，喜欢被我扯下裤子的瞬间，尤其喜欢屁股被拍得很痛了之后向我求饶，但我仍旧狠心拒绝她的时候。当然，我知道她喜欢的拒绝仅限于这种情况，我是见过她被出租车拒载后暴跳如雷的样子，好像要把车轮胎都吃了一样。我最开始也有些下不了手，一是要从平等的地位转化为支配的地位让我有些不习惯，二是我爱她，看她疼我不忍心。但这种事情，要么一方接受不了导致关系僵化，要么都能乐在其中。我们显然不是第一种。  
有小孩那次是我们之前度假去法国。我带她去埃菲尔铁塔的高层瞭望台鸟瞰巴黎，她脸色不太好，我才知道她有些恐高。我们没做过多停留就下去了，但我们回家后她又非要找刺激。我用专业的登山绳把她拴在我们家二楼的阳台外面，用眼罩遮住她的眼睛。我家算不上那种夸张的豪宅，是个小独栋别墅，二楼并不高，阳台外面正对着游泳池，平时有亲戚家的小孩来特别喜欢尖叫着从二楼跳下去。她从来没有跳过。被我蒙上眼睛后我相信她会因为恐惧觉得更高，因为没过多久我就发现她浑身都在冒冷汗，抽泣着眼泪把眼罩都浸湿了。我将她放下来抱进了屋，她一抱住我就像抓住了救命稻草一般，贴得紧紧的不松手。她的睡裙被汗浸透了，汗珠顺着她的胸脯滚进乳沟里，我在她的胸上亲舔了一口，又软又咸。我勾起她的内裤边缘，穴口都湿透了。我知道她又害怕又兴奋，耳朵贴在她的胸上能听见心脏的狂跳。听说女人在受到外界刺激的时候都很容易湿，我不知道别人是不是这样，但在她身上是这样的，女人真是美妙的生物。就是这次，我直接操了进去，没有任何的安全措施。她的四肢紧紧缠住我，还不停喃喃地说别松手，让我操深一点，她怕掉下去。我们都没有考虑后果，我的妻子，我亲爱的阿不思，她提的任何要求我都会满足，我当然会很深很深地操她，操得让她觉得自己落地了为止。  
所以我有些愧疚，我知道那个时候我们都没有打算要小孩，我觉得是我没有控制好自己。怎么能怪她呢？女人都是感官动物，她们只想要舒服，是感觉的奴隶，我应该理性一点的。我给我们的孩子取名为奥睿利乌斯·邓布利多，随了妻子的姓。  
生日聚会正在和别人说话的空档，我看见妻子正站在窗台边出神，一只手夹着烟，一只手在摸自己的耳垂。她今天穿了一身象牙白的丝质长裙，一直长到脚，后面有点拖到地上。长裙是贴身的那种，将她的身材包裹得很好。不得不说妻子产后恢复得很好。她要愿意胖着我也觉得很好，不过我希望她能对自己满意，而不需要成天都问我胖着这样的身材好不好。这条裙子是露背的，大开背到了腰间才收住。我看见有个男性客人走过去和她搭讪，聊了两句想同她合影，与她并肩站的时候手非常不礼貌地贴到了她的背上。我看到妻子的脸色一下子就变了，应付了一下立刻与他拉开了距离。  
我有了想揍人的冲动。  
房间的一角有一张地毯，小奥睿正默默坐在那里玩玩具，应该是刚刚那个男人的举动让她对应酬有了反感，她避开了人群走到了儿子身边蹲了下来。“不要玩妈妈的耳环。”妻子从小奥睿手里慢慢拿过了自己掉的耳环。她看了看他，沉默了一会儿，两只手掌住他的小身体，一只手夹住的烟还在默默燃烧，语调倒是没什么起伏，“不想在这里了？”  
小奥睿定定地看着自己的妈妈，不一会儿就眼泪汪汪起来，挥舞着自己的小手臂要妈妈抱。  
“好，妈妈也不想在这里了。”她最后抽了口烟，把烟头摁灭，抱起奥睿往楼上走。  
今天的主角是我，我又应付了一些人，最后让大家自便，随即上了楼。我顾不上礼节招待周不周到了，之前事情太多，我其实已经有一个星期没看到我的妻子了，我现在就只想去看看她。  
她正坐在梳妆台前，将身上的首饰摘下来放好。她瞥了我一眼，目光又落在镜子上：“奥睿累了，我已经哄他睡了。”  
我点点头，走到她身后，双手搁在她的肩上。  
“盖尔，我好像还没有准备好面对这些，我是不是让你很失望。”  
“不要这么说。”我俯下身，抚过她的脸庞同她亲吻，这么近，我能闻到她身上的香水味。  
她有些疲惫地点点头，将盘好的头发扯松，一头红发散开来。她拢了拢自己头发，站起来，“我去洗澡。”  
我盯着她白花花的后背，腰肢在我眼前扭动，我突然抓住了她的手腕，将她拽到床边。  
她有些讶异地看着我。  
“跪着。”  
她微微颔首，睁大眼望向我，没有动静。  
我揽过她的腰，朝她挺翘的屁股重重扇了一巴掌，“叫你跪着。”  
这是我第一次在没有我们俩提前说明要开始游戏的情况下主动开始了游戏。事实上，那一瞬间我也并不完全是游戏的心态，我想罚她，想让她接受教训，想让她以后都不敢给别人看。我知道这很男权，但那一瞬间我的占有欲突然就爆炸了。  
既然刚刚没有把自己保护好，不如接受一下自己的无能，好好依赖我，服从我，把保护自己的责任统统转嫁为男人保护女人这种原始又兽性的责任。  
这样虽然显得低贱，但就不用这么累了。  
她的眼里也闪动了一下，咬着嘴唇，慢吞吞地跪到床上，双手扶着床头。  
我迟迟没有动静，她扭过头来看了我一眼，我立马朝她浑圆的臀部狠狠扇过去。这几巴掌扇得又快又重，几乎没有任何喘息，我都能感觉到自己的手有些发麻。她的眼泪一下子就掉出来了，嘴里吃痛地叫着，刚刚的委屈也能跟着一起发泄出来。我没有继续打她，我从她的后背剥下她裙子的上半身，两只丰满的胸也跳脱出来，就像两只小白兔。顺滑的丝裙一下就堆叠在了床上，我大力地抓揉着她的胸部，将她的胸抓得通红，她支吾地呻吟，不知道是被我抓痛了还是被抓得太爽。我扯下她的内裤，粗暴地分开她的腿，阴唇遮掩住的穴口暴露出来，湿乎乎地翕动，像是因为羞耻想要闭合起来一样。我一手钳制住她的腰，一手朝她的大腿内侧上狠狠地揪了两把。我下手太重，事后我才发现都已经被我揪紫了，走路碰在一起都疼。她疼得哭叫起来，直叫我老公，叫我饶了她，我没理她，又揪了两下刚刚被我扇红，还有手指印的地方才罢休，直接拉下裤子拉链操了进去。  
她生了小奥睿之后里面有些松了，不过是剖腹产，我不懂这个，不过我想她要是顺产的话会更松。不过我不在乎。她还是那么湿，我一进来就拼命地吸。我想起她刚生完奥睿之后奶水不多，奥睿咬得她很疼。有次她在喂奶，眼睛湿漉漉的，盯着自己的儿子就像盯着仇人一样。不管他哭闹要奶，我把奥睿抱到一边，让妻子坐到我腿上，我帮她揉胸。儿子要吃的时候她奶水少，我动动她的乳头倒是奶多了些。我们没控制住来了一次，她的奶水顺畅了不少，发现规律后我就让她喂奶的时候坐在我的阴茎上，我会顺便按摩她的阴蒂，这会让她上面下面都流个不停。  
这就让我养成了一个习惯，就是在做爱的时候喜欢揉她的胸，即使现在她没有奶水。  
我捧着她的腰肢，不停地往深处进进出出，她头发散乱，呻吟一声声往外送。我们结婚这么多年，她的敏感点在哪里我清楚得很，很快她就颤抖着高潮了，呻吟也转了调，变成了哭腔。她说她受不了了，但我还没发泄出来，她得忍着高潮的劲再被我操一会儿。  
我想她可能会为我生第二个孩子了。


End file.
